


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Mob, Bottom Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Chinese Triads, College Student Jungwoo, Dom Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Innocent Jungwoo, Inspired by The Boss Mv, Kidnapping, Kim Jungwoo (NCT)-centric, M/M, Mafia Lucas, Poor Jungwoo, Sub Kim Jungwoo (NCT), The Tong, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Triads, Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas-centric, Work In Progress, chinese mafia - Freeform, protective lucas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23607895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 15





	Untitled

**11:20 AM**

Jungwoo's phone was ringing.He picked it up and saw a number he didn't recognize. _That's weird._ He wondered. _How did they get my number?And why are they calling me?_

Not knowing what to do,Jungwoo pressed the red button on his phone,hanging up on the unknown number,and turned his phone on silent. _There we go._ He thought satisfied. _That solves that problem._


End file.
